


Monaco

by bavarian_angel



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavarian_angel/pseuds/bavarian_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenson's mother told him not to get into a stranger's car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monaco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spreadthighs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadthighs/gifts).



Right in this moment Jenson was sure he had made the right decision - the decision to take a break before starting a new job after his old company basically told him that they wouldn’t need him any more. After all, the new Spanish distributor had decided that he’d rather work with that young Danish guy basically right out of university. But then, if they had renewed Jenson’s contract he wouldn’t be here right now, enjoying the warm sun of southern France while trying to hitch-hike a ride to Monaco.

After all that hassle with his former job, he had just needed a break. Taking also into account everything that had happened with his family last year, he had needed a break. Autumn would come soon enough and with his resume it shouldn’t be a problem to score another job; especially after his friend Mark had reassured him that he would go talk to his boss about him.

Jenson had decided to do a hitch-hiking trip to really experience the countries and the people; despite a few warnings from his mom, he wasn’t really afraid that something would happen. And looking back to the last couple of days, he had been right. The whole trip up from Barcelona had been great - nice people and breathtaking scenery. His next destination was Monaco, even though he wasn’t really sure that he would be able to find a place to sleep there, the usual hotels a little too pricey for him. None the less, he had taken up his spot in this small town on the French coast about half an hour ago, holding up a sign with Monaco written on it; and he didn’t need to wait long for a car to stop in front of him.

It was a vintage Mercedes in the colour of the sky, but Jenson only had a eyes for the young man behind the wheel. He looked a bit younger than Jenson, his blonde hair giving a nice contrast to the slightly tanned skin; and on top of that a gorgeous smile.

“Hey!”

“Hey... You’re going to Monaco?”

“Yeah. Need a ride?”

Jenson only grinned. He couldn’t believe his luck - it wasn’t just that this guy seemed nice, but he was also drop dead gorgeous. As quickly as possible Jenson picked up his backpack and put it on the back seat of the Mercedes, before dropping down in the passenger seat.

“Thanks, man.”

“No problem! I’m on my way home anyway, so I guess Vivi doesn’t care about carrying yet another passenger.”

“Vivi?”

The guy patted the steering wheel.

“My car. One of the few trustworthy girls in the world. I’m Nico, by the way.”

“Jenson... You don’t sound very fond of female creatures...”

Nico’s laugh brought a shiver down Jenson’s spine. “Depends on the creature. I have a deep love for female things with four wheels. The ones on two legs, I rather leave them for other people.” Jenson noticed Nico’s tone, wondering if he meant what Jenson thought he’d meant. However, even for him it would be a bit too bold asking a complete stranger he’d just met if he was gay or not.

“So... hitch-hiking... how far have you come already? Did you start in Britain?”

Jenson wondered how Nico would know where he was from, but then his accent probably gave him away on the first word.

“No, no, started in Barcelona actually. Don’t know how far to go yet, maybe Rome or up to Germany, but I figured Monaco was worth a visit. And you live there? Like for real?”

Nico laughed.

“Yeah, for real. And you’re right, it’s definitely worth a visit. I could show you around a bit. I mean it’s not big, but there are a few very nice spots off the beaten track if you’d like to see them...” Nico’s smile soon reflected on Jenson’s face.

“I’d love to see them...”

Yeah, he had definitely made the right decision.


End file.
